


Charlie's Hot Date

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Overprotective!Teddy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Swan is on outs with his friend Billy Black and his hot new neighbor invited him over to watch the game.  Better than sitting at home, Charlie accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Hot Date

Charlie was nervous. Not just nervous like if your sports team was going to lose but nervous as in armpits sweaty, palms are clammy, and you can barely walk since your legs have frozen up. Why was he so nervous? It was his first date with his neighbor. And it happened to be on Valentines Day. So here Charlie was standing in his best shirt and jeans with roses in one hand as the other were a mere breath away from ringing the doorbell to alert his best friend that he was here for their date.

Now are you wondering why he was nervous about taking his best friend on a date? Well let's back up a few months ago when his neighbor and his son just moved in.

Four months ago...

Charlie was getting home from a rather long boring shift down at the station hoping to watch the game in relaxing silence when a black mustang pulled up and a kid jumped out of the passenger side with an excited grin yelling, "Hurry dad! You said the movers had all of our stuff moved in right?"

Curious to see who the kid's dad was, Charlie walked down to the mailbox to check his empty mail box when a tall black haired man stepped out of the vehicle. He looked to be about the same height as a Charlie and leaner and perhaps a bit younger in his early thirties. The man looked like he worked out to stay in shape for a job or the job forced him to stay shape since he didn't look like a muscle head but he wasn't a slouch either. Charlie could see the black shirt beneath the worn leather jacket fit snuggly and the loose pants did nothing to hide powerful legs. Charlie felt himself straightened a little in the young man's presence. Not in a defensive manner more like the man oozed confidence and you sucked it into yourself gaining confidence as well. Then the man smiled at his son and it was that smile that had Charlie feeling like he knew the guy forever and a piece of home was returned to him.

"Yes Teddy, the movers have everything inside, but they are still in boxes. So only open the ones that say your name!" The man answered his son with a slight British accent as his son raced into the house. The man rolled his eyes and reached into the back seat and pulled a couple of bags of groceries and that's when Charlie's being a good neighbor finally stepped in.

"Hello there! I'm Charlie Swan you next door neighbor. Can I help with something?" Charlie asked as he walked over to the man.

Charlie noticed the man smirked before he answered, "Harry Potter Black, are you any good with electronics?"

Charlie smiled and said "Somewhat, if its just a TV. I can do that."

"Hmmm how about food?" Harry asked walking towards the front door.

Charlie shrugged as he followed and said, "I can dial take out."

"Alright, here the game plan, you call for food and I'll set up the TV so we can watch the game. Sounds good?" Harry asked setting the groceries down on the counter top, "Teddy!"

Charlie just nodded reaching for his cell phone as the little blur raced past him and stood in front of Harry.

"Yes dad?" The kid was cute, he had big amber-green eyes and the same messy hair as his father even though the color was brown he looked to be around 10 or so.

"Put the groceries away so that I can set up the TV for the game," Harry said pointing to the plastic bags filled with food.

"Since its game day do we get pizza and wings?" Teddy asked putting away the food.

"That's Charlie's decision since he's paying for it," Harry smirked as he walked into the TV room.

Charlie was baffled for a moment before Teddy whirled to him with big pleading eyes, "Please? Please? Please? It's tradition! You have to get pizza and wings! PLEASE!"

Charlie was stumped, he had only meant to say hi to the neighbors but his neighbors, without even batting an eyelash, brought him into their home and were treating him like a good friend and uncle almost. It was weird, his only friend was Billy Black down on the reserve which things have been tense since his daughter took off with the Cullens a year ago leaving him alone with a strained friendship since Billy kept looking at him like he knew something and was weary of him. So Charlie has been avoiding the reservation, but now with his new neighbors it felt like it was mandatory that he was there for game day ordering food.

"Sure Teddy, I'll go ask your father what to get," Charlie replied somewhat uncomfortable the big pleady puppy eyes.

He saw Teddy eye him before saying something surprisingly adult-ish, "Dad has good instincts about people, he has to in his job. If you were a threat, you would have been treated with severe coldness. Besides you are familiar, like you are meant to be here. Don't fight it, just accept it and order 3 large pizzas, one a meat lovers, one veggie lovers with sausage, and cheese. Can we also get one of each of the hot wing sauces? Do they have honey habanera? That my favorite! Spicy garlic though is dad's."

Charlie stared dumbfounded at the kid who was all serious to semi hyper and waiting for a response, clearing his throat Charlie smiled and said, "How about we get the two largest orders of both of those?"

Charlie saw Teddy smile gigantically and went back to stowing away the groceries. Charlie ordered the pizza and went to see how Harry was handling the TV situation. Instead of the typical TV setup that Charlie was familiar with, he saw a huge hi-def flat screen mounted on the wall and surround sound being setup around the room, where huge comfy leather couches were set up facing the TV.

Charlie whistled in amazement and awe, thinking that the game is going to be awesome on the screen he heard Harry speak, "Teddy's right. I take my son's safety very seriously but you aren't a threat. But if it makes you feel comfortable we can play 20 questions till food is here."

Charlie smiled and relaxed at the suggestion. At least he would be able to get to know his new friend, if what Teddy said was true.

"So what brought you to Forks?" Charlie feeling like that was a safe topic to begin with.

"We were feeling homesickness for the cold rainy weather and we were tired of the large cities. How long have you been in Forks?"

"All my life," Charlie answered with chuckle, "Where are you from originally?"

"Surrey, England its close to London," Harry replied with a smirk, "Why aren't you and your friends getting ready for the game?"

Charlie knew that the simple question deserved a simple answer but it was so familiar and comforting with his new friend that he ended up spilling out the pent up friend troubles as well as daughter troubles. In the back part of his mind, he was horrified that he telling Harry all of this, but he felt like he could trust Harry and wouldn't be betrayed or left alone or ignored/stared at. He felt that if a similar situation cropped up between them like Charlie and Billy, that Harry would sit down and be frank with him. Shaking his head, Charlie cleared his thoughts. He hardly knew Harry and he was spilling his life's troubles.

"Sorry for dumping all of that on you," Charlie apologized looking at the TV that was now showing the pregame.

"No worries, you needed someone to talk to since your friends have been distance, besides my friends were the reason why we left England."

"Oh?" Charlie asked he would listen to Harry as Harry listen to him. It was the least he could do.

"Yeah, 10 years ago Teddy's parents died in a terrorist attack and I was his Godfather, fresh out of high school. I was an orphan and grew up without a loving family and I didn't want that for Teddy. So I took him in and adopted him," Charlie saw Harry smile wistfully, "Teddy was such a cute baby and toddler. Very active though. Anyways my friends disagreed and hounded me, telling me that I couldn't handle Teddy and a job and that I was too young, yada yada yada. But I didn't need to work since I came from old money, but they wouldn't let it go, they actually tried to take Teddy away from me in the middle of the night to an orphanage. Well lets just say I went ballistic and we jumped the pond. Been in America ever since," Harry concluded with a tight happy smile.

Charlie was in shock, most teenagers didn't have that type of responsibility. Look at his own daughter. That meant Harry was in his late twenties rather than early thirties.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Now I can invite myself over to watch the game on an awesome TV," Charlie replied hoping to regain the easy atmosphere.

"As long as you bring food, you are always welcome," Harry joked sitting on the couch and relaxing.

Charlie was about to settle on the opposite end of the couch when the door rang and before he could even make it to the door, Teddy beat him to it and had it open taking the food from the stunned pizza guy as Teddy swiped a meat lovers and had it eaten into 2 bites.

"Teddy Remus Potter!" Harry shouted from his spot.

Charlie smiled and paid the gaping delivery boy and closed the door.

For the next couple of months, any time a game was on, Charlie was over at his next door neighbors and best friend's house. It had started out with just football, but as time went on any sport that was televised and Charlie was there sadly though it was still only three or four times a week. Charlie really wanted to spend more time with Harry and Teddy. They made him feel welcomed and part of a family. So Charlie made sure that he brought food just like Harry had joked about. Whether it was Chinese Take-Out which he managed to get Teddy hooked on more than wings and pizza, or Pizza and Wings as well as Burgers and fries. Occasionally they did cook or more liked grilled. Harry made a back covered patio just for his grill so that they could have grilled food anytime of the year. Charlie had to admit that a grilled steak and potatoes when there was snow on the ground was amazing. So on those nights, he would bring over some type of store bought dessert.

It was a Christmas Eve when things changed. Charlie didn't want to intrude on their family time and had resigned himself to his lonely house and frozen foods when an angry Harry and Teddy were at his door banging. Dressed in only his sweats and shirt, Charlie opened the door to ask them what he could do, when Harry pulled him into a headlock and told Teddy to go grab some of Charlie's clothes and to lock the house up and come back home. Teddy disappeared and Harry with Charlie still in a headlock dragged Charlie over to their house and threw him onto the couch and stood in front of him in arms folded waiting for the unasked question to be answered.

"Umm…I didn't want to intrude?" Charlie stumbled out looking at his sweats.

"Try again."

"Umm… I felt like you wouldn't want me here?" Charlie tried again.

"Try again."

"Umm… I woke up late?" Charlie answered weakly.

"Better."

Charlie sighed with relief. He didn't want his best friend to be mad at him, especially since he had been falling in love with Harry.

"Charlie I don't think you quite understand how Teddy and I feel at about you. You are family. Family means holidays are spent together. And it also means it's time to let you in on a little secret. Teddy and I are magical, we are Wizards," Harry told him seriously but confidently.

Charlie's head was spinning from everything that Harry told him. From the crazy adventures at school to defeating the terrorist leader who was actually a Dark Lord and to Harry's job as a special agent and time travelling. Apparently his best friend had tweeked a Timer Turner to go back a few days and instead hours so that if he had to stay on an assignment longer than necessary, he was always back before Teddy got out of school. Not that it made any sense but Charlie had an inkling that it was pretty outstanding. Instead of freaking out and high tailing it out of there, Charlie accepted it and their friendship became that much closer. He also offered to watch Teddy so Harry didn't need to wear out his body as much with that time jumping. There had to be some type of physical cost. When he suggested it, Harry laughed and said there was for a typical wizard or witch but Harry was different and was magic's favorite. Charlie decided to leave that subject alone for now, especially since Teddy has been back twenty minutes with his clothes.

That Christmas was one of the best Charlie ever had, not including his childhood. Harry and Teddy made him spend the night in the guest room, since they jokingly teased him about running for the hills which he replied that if their un-ending appetites haven't ran him off then nothing would. Then he was informed that since Teddy was a growing boy and Harry using so much magic and time-travelling that they needed all of the extra calories. Charlie laughed and went to bed happy.

After Christmas whether Charlie realized it or not he began subtly flirting with Harry and complimenting every time he saw him. Harry returned the in the same dosage, only upping it when Charlie upped it. It was the beginning of February when the two were heavily flirting and even had a few close encounters of near kisses. The first one had been embarrassing. Harry had been walking into the TV room with chips and dip when he collided in Charlie who had just entered the home with pizza and wings. Chips and dips went flying into the air, pizza and wings went scattering onto the floor. Harry landed on top of Charlie with the chips and dip landing in their hair. The lips were just scant inches apart from each other and were staring into each other's eyes, when Teddy came sliding down the banister and jumped off and promptly burst out laughing before walking into the kitchen. Both were bright red and Harry waved his hand and the food was back to its original state and after a few lewd jokes, the best friends were good even if their inner mind was busy fantasizing about what could have happened.

It was a few days before Valentine's Day and they meaning Harry and Charlie were watching the game since Teddy was over at a friend's house working on a school project when Charlie decided to gain some courage and scooted close to Harry on the couch. Harry's lips twitched but continued to watch the game. Charlie took that as a good sign and gathered some more courage and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry merely smiled and shifted slightly and continued to watch the game. Charlie relaxed, happy that his advances weren't being rejected. It was during half-time when Harry got up to get refresh drinks and Charlie was freaking out slightly. _Harry hadn't rejected his advances, but that didn't mean he appreciated it. What was he thinking? He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship, but he desperately wanted more._ Working himself into a tizzy, Charlie finally stopped himself and decided _that if Harry sat back into his position when he left, that Charlie would ask him out on a date, if Harry went back to his original position when the game first started than, Charlie would ignore his feelings for Harry._

Harry walked back in and instead of either of the two positions that he was in before, and went for a whole new position. He laid on his back on the couch with his head in Charlie's lap face turned to watch the last half of the game. Charlie was left breathless, not daring to move since his mind was going wild with dirty thoughts of Harry. Slowly he willed his body to relax and his mind to back to the present. Taking a shaking hand, he lifted it to Harry wild hair and ran his fingers through it amazed at how silky it was. Charlie saw the smile that flitted onto Harry's face. They sat watching the game with Charlie stroking Harry's hair in comfortable silence until Harry shouted, "That's a penalty! Stupid Ref! Everyone could see that! Get some glasses!"

Charlie chuckled, and for some unknown reason decided that now was the best time to ask him out, "Harry would go out with me?"

"Charlie did you see that idiotic…Wait what?" Harry turned to look up at him from his lap.

Smiling Charlie ran a finger down Harry's nose and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Harry scrunched his nose and said, "As in a date or like boyfriends?"

"Both?" Charlie asked fidgeting a little.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask," Harry replied with smirk.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Yep, since we first moved in," Harry replied standing as the game ended to pick the cans and paper plates.

Charlie could only gape like a fish. If he thought he was falling in love with Harry, he knew that he just fell completely in love knowing that Harry had liked, liked him from the beginning and had been patient with him.

"How does this Friday sound?" Charlie yelled out from his position on the couch.

"Valentine's day and miss a game?" Harry teased walking back into the room.

"Umm… yes. Our teams aren't playing so we're good," Charlie replied standing to meet Harry.

"Well, then 6 o'clock sharp Friday night, till then Goodnight Sheriff," Harry replied with a wink as he steered Charlie out the door.

Charlie grinned and said, "Goodnight Harry."

That was a couple days ago and now Charlie is standing before the door a nervous wreck when Teddy opened the door with a grim expression and beckon Charlie to come in. Sitting on the couch gripping the roses tightly, Charlie watched with a barest hint of amusement as Teddy stood before in all of 10 year old manliness glaring him down.

"So, Mr. Swan you want to take my dad out a date?" Teddy asked.


End file.
